


New Beginnings

by kickmeasap



Category: Given (Manga), given anime
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mentions of Death, overall just uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickmeasap/pseuds/kickmeasap
Summary: Voice short from the death grip, Mafuyu laughed through his nose, "He may be gone. But-...you're here."Uenoyama pulled away, reading his expression in hopes to grasp what he meant, and when he did, he smiled, "And I hope to stay for a long while.""I hope so too."-The sight of a familiar object leaves Mafuyu on the verge of tears. Uenoyama tries his best to cheer him up.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I decided to post this work here! So enjoy! Also, kinda spoiler warning for the manga, more specifically Chapter 23!

"......That clock-...is the same as the one at Yuki's."

It had been a flash. Quick as he rushed down to hug the male. His face had contoured into that expression, as if he were going to burst into tears. And it struck a chord in Uenoyama, once again. Being so, he acted fast. He rushed his words to console Mafuyu, but nothing seemed to work as the latter just held that same shaken expression.

"But when I'm with you, don't make a face like as if you're about to cry all by yourself."

He'd said. He glanced up to the clock, deep blue eyes narrowing at it accusingly as if he were blaming an inanimate object for upsetting Mafuyu. But in reality, it wasn't the clock's fault. The clock wasn't the problem. It was the memories it uprooted.

Jumping into action, he stood and moved to retrieve the clock from its place on the wall. The plastic was cold in his hands as he grasped it. The repetitive ticking rung into the silent room as he pulled open his desk drawer and tossed into the space, proceeding to push it closed as he turned to face Mafuyu again,

"It's okay. I put it away. Now-...stop with that expression." His voice was clipped as he struggled to look at Mafuyu. Those eyes were watery in the shine of the moon from his partially opened blinds, salmon eyebrows furrowed as he stared blankly at the now empty spot.

"Oi. Mafuyu?" He crouched down once again, blue gaze commanding Mafuyu's attention. A small glance in his direction was all Uenoyama got. He bit his cheek as he scratched the back of his neck, trying to find a way to cheer up the shorter male somehow. The moonbeams lit up the room, as it was clear to see the other and his saddened expression. Then, with the aid of the moon, he got an idea.

Reaching out, he smiled down softly at Mafuyu as he offered him help up, "C'mon. I have somewhere to show you."

Mafuyu's lips parted slightly as he looked up to Uenoyama, a breath of air leaving his lips, "It's three am-..."

"I know that! Just--! C'mon. I promise it'll be worth it. And grab your guitar. We're headed to the roof."

The roof of Uenoyama's apartment building was nice. There were many outdoor chairs to sit on, as well as a small fire pit for colder nights. Hand in hand, Uenoyama led Mafuyu to the roof quietly as the sounds of the city sounded below. It was quiet. Peaceful. And perfect for what Uenoyama had planned.

"Sit wherever you like." He offered with an outstretched hand as he moved to sit on a two-seater couch, getting comfortable before he began to tune his guitar. Mafuyu stood, frozen, as he watched Uenoyama turn the pegs at the top of the neck of his guitar. He wasn't sure why he'd brought him up here, it was early in the morning. And they had school in a few hours. But even so, he found himself walking towards the two-seater and sitting not too far away from Uenoyama.

His deep red guitar reflected the light of the moon beautifully as he began to copy Uenoyama's actions. They didn't speak while doing so. They just sat there as the nightlife around them continued on. He could hear people laughing, probably coming home from their fun night out. Cars were rushing past the residental streets as well as honking every so often. Mafuyu found himself enjoying the sounds. It was comforting in a way.

"Why did you bring me up here?" Asked Mafuyu as he finished up his tuning, fingers flicking the taut strings, in short, soft movements as he subconsciously checked to see if the sound was right.

Uenoyama glanced up, humming in thought as he spoke his mind, "Well, I'm not sure. It was just something that came to mind then, and I decided why not."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Well-...Why don't we play something? How about a song we already know. Let's see-..." He watched the guitar as he began to play the chords of the song from the performance a few weeks back. He still had a vivid memory of that night. It was amazing. He could still feel the buzz of excitement from then. But, he would be lying if he didn't choose this song in the hopes to hear more of Mafuyu's past.

Mafuyu joined in, playing his part of the song but in a much more soft and slow rate, as he was matching up to Uenoyama's pace. They played in unison, voices quiet besides the subtle humming from Uenoyama. Mafuyu watched him with curious eyes. Why was he doing this? Sure, Mafuyu had been upset, but that was sadly a common occurrence. A lot of things reminded him of Yuki. Even the guitar in his hands now. Perhaps Uenoyama was trying to get his mind off of it. Or possibly not, as he'd chose to play that song. His song for Yuki. Maybe-...

"What was he like?"

Out of the blue. A question like that. Of course, it caught Mafuyu off guard. His posture went rigid at the thought. What was Yuki like? That was a loaded question. He was everything. No words could correctly describe Yuki Yoshida. But Mafuyu was probably one of the only people who could get as close as to explaining the male. But-...

Did he want to? Did he want to dive into the sea of emotion that was describing him?

He took in a shaky breath as he turned to face Uenoyama head-on. He guessed he deserved to know. He was his boyfriend now. He crossed his legs up on the soft cushions, knees poking into Uenoyama's side as he scooted closer, a way of self-comfort as he readied himself to speak of such a sensitive topic.

"It's hard to explain how he was." He started but immediately got interrupted as Uenoyama took tried to fix a situation that didn't need to be fixed.

"I'm sorry! You don't have to talk about him! I was just--being dumb that's it! I talked before thinking! I--!"

"It's okay, Uenoyama-kun. I'm-...okay." He assured, lips lifting slightly before he continued, "It's hard to explain Yuki. But-...he was my best friend. We grew up together. He understood me. And I understood him. We were so different. He was very loud, so much so that it scared me at first. He liked to talk a lot and I was quiet. But that's what helped me out of my shell, I suppose. He was kind. He loved music. He worked many jobs to get this guitar, actually. I can still remember that day. He was over the moon when he'd come home from work. We lived next to each other, and he'd come to my house and dragged me out with him. He was yelling excitedly the whole way to the music store. He'd made a beeline to the guitar and bought it immediately. I could hear his playing all night, even though I had my window closed." He paused to laugh softly, taking a breath as he allowed himself to continue even though it pained him,

"There's a lot to Yuki I could say. I guess the best way to say it is that-...he was everything. 'My' everything. But, he's not here anymore."

"Mafuyu-..." Uenoyama furrowed his brows in remorse as he moved forward to hug Mafuyu. He should feel hurt. Hurt that Mafuyu was talking so highly of someone even though he was right there. But he didn't. He was still very confused about what they had going on, but he believed in Mafuyu and that was being honest. He'd confessed. Mafuyu liked him. It was just going to take some time for him to understand those feelings. And for himself as well. But he hoped he could figure them out alongside Mafuyu.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say something strange again. Just-..." A pause. "Thank you for bringing me up here. It helped."

"Of course." Uenoyama spoke into Mafuyu's neck as he squeezed him tightly.

Voice short from the death grip, Mafuyu laughed through his nose, "He may be gone. But-...you're here."

Uenoyama pulled away, reading his expression in hopes to grasp what he meant, and when he did, he smiled, "And I hope to stay for a long while."

"I hope so too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on twitter @bxkugoushoe! Bye bye!


End file.
